21 Questions
by Monkeystarz
Summary: He caught her wrist tightly in his grip. She stared at him. "Granger?", he asked. She looked up questioningly. "Lets play 20 questions", he said with a slight smirk. DHG cutness! I love it! one-shot.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: I thought of this while I was rpg'ing with a Friend and I thought it was a cute idea! Don't worry I'm going to be updating "Hope had no Tears" fairly soon. Along with another one-shot.**

**21 Questions.**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

She flew down the hallway, not in the literal sense of course, she had yet to master that charm, but she was improving!

Her feet pounded on the dungeon bricks as she sprinted across them in a frantic state, being late to potions was not exactly a predicament she wanted to be a part of... again.

She could just see Snape's sneering face as his unearthly voice echoed throughout the classroom. "Late, Miss Granger? Let's see that will be 10 points from Gryffindor and a detention. Do take your seat."

She grumbled. Any chance he got he would try to make her or any other noble and honest student look bad, any, of course, excluding the Slytherins. Oh how she detested the lot of them. Always so high and mighty when, seeing as most of them were dumb as blocks, they had no right to be strutting around in the first place.

And their leader, Draco Malfoy, was the worst of them, Draco Malfoy; foe of Harry Potter who just so happened to be her best friend. Malfoy, with his ugly sneer, stupid face, his nasty remarks, and finely built body…

WAIT! Where the hell did that come from?! She shook her head. Finely built body shape, Ha! Yeah sure fine for a snake!

He was a prat and an all around jerk, times four! The nerve of him calling her a mudblood, and any other vile word that dripped form his luscious lips in her presence...

HERMIONE! WOOHOO! GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF! She stopped dead in her tracks. Why am I thinking of his mouth? There's nothing special about it. Not one bit. Not ONE AT ALL!

Ok, maybe he had lovely lips, that seemed to be perfect for kissing. And maybe he wasn't that bad, all the time. In fact sometimes he had been oddly -erm- tolerable?

He had almost seemed to smile the other day when she told him to shut his filthy mouth. Or at least that's what she thought, seeing as right as his lips twitched his eyes shot up in a 'oh my god what are my muscles doing' sort of way. And the almost smile turned quickly to its comfortable sneer.

Not to mention the other night he actually walked by her in the hall and didn't do anything. Meaning he neither tried to trip, hit, sneer, glare, or send any other unkind motions or gestures her way. This was a definite improvement, especially the tripping part. That was another reason why she was in this state of lateness at the moment.

This time it had been Goyle and Crabbe who had tripped her. Oddly the leader of the band hadn't been present to join in the ritual, an immense relief, seeing as her books weren't kicked around like a quaffle. Which made it easier to collect them off the ground, yet it didn't cut down on much time.

The bell rang and she sighed continuing her walk. Now she was late. There was no need to rush; Snape wouldn't have pity on her if she was a second late or 45 minutes late. So it did not matter if she ran or walked.

Walking was the preferred preference at the moment as she tried to gather her thoughts, which had sadly drifted back to the Slytherin Prince once more. Damn it all! Why can't he just go away! Get out of my brain!

Determined to keep him out of her head she started thinking of happy things.

Like snow! Yes snow, and mermaids and toys at Christmas and Indians and pirates and, oh god. Now all I need is fairy dust and I can fly to Never Never Land!

Ok new thought. Rain! Oh rain is good, it is all wet and it becomes a rainbow! And the clouds are wonderfully gray/blue, like Draco's eyes. Uh-Oh.

Ok! Forget it! I give in! Let's think about Draco and only Draco! Let's think about how fucking hot he is and how he seems to look at me in that strange unearthing way that makes shivers crawl down my spine. Let's think about how it would feel to have his lips on mine and stare into his eyes for hours on end. Let's just shift our whole world around Draco!

Then maybe he'll stay out of my mind!

For a minute she calmed down, and her mind drifted away from Draco. She smiled happily and began to turn towards the dungeon stairs when a hand suddenly tugged on her wrist.

And there the devil himself stood, "Draco!"

He smirked, "Since when were we on first name basis, Granger?"

She covered her mouth with her free hand, making her notice that he still held tightly onto her wrist; thus creating a flittering feeling in her stomach, causing her features to portray an alarmed look.

He watched the emotions fly across her face and tried to contain his humor. She seemed incredibly confused. He'd have fun with this, "Granger?"

"Y-yes?" she answered a bit hesitantly.

"Let's play 20 questions."

She blinked a bit confused but nodded her head anyway, "All right then."

"Alright, question number one, why are you late for Potions?"

"Because your two puppies knocked me down."

"This is the second time being late, am I correct?"

"Unfortunately you are."

"You're feeling uneasy aren't you?"

"Just a bit."

"Are you PMS'ing?"

"NO!" she glared at him and said tensely "That's number 4 Mr. Malfoy."

"All right, all right, why are you walking?"

"I saw no point in rushing since Professor Snape is going to punish me whether I was ten minutes or ten seconds late."

"Are you aware of the talk around the school?"

"Talk? I suppose not."

"Awh then you don't know what everyone is saying about you?"

"Apparently not."

"Are aware how you look this year?"

"Contrary to popular belief I actually do own a mirror."

"And a brush? Do you own a brush?"

"Yes! I actually use it daily, thank you. If not I would have a tangled mess."

"Yes I see. Well how many times have you brushed your hair today?"

"Once? What is this all about Malfoy!"

"Hold on half way there, and I ask the questions not YOU. And your eyes, how do you feel about your eyes."

"I'm well, since I'm sort of stuck with them I have no choice but to tolerate them. They're good for reading. That's a good point."

"Did you know there honey-chocolate brown?"

"I knew they were brown."

"Are you getting annoyed with all this?"

"I was but now I'm getting a bit curious. You're leading up to something."

"Indeed I am. You arr not vain are you Granger?"

"No. I suppose not."

"Do you want to know the rumors spreading around?"

"I'm not big on gossip, but if it's about me."

"They say you're absolutely lovely this year. What do you think of that?"

"I think you are crazy."

"Awh but you know what Granger?"

"What?"

"I agree with them. How do you feel about that?"

"You think I'm lovely? Draco Malfoy thinks a mudblood is pretty. That is new."

"Yeah I suppose he is, and what do you think about me Granger?"

She bit her lip, "I suppose you're attractive in a weird demented dark sort of way."

He smiled and said softly bending down to her ear. "You know what else miss Granger?"

"What?" She said shakily.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Hermione stared in awe. Did he just say what I thought he said? No. He couldn't of, "E-excuse me?"

"You heard right."

Hermione closed her eyes, her heart thudding as she re-called her previous thoughts, then opened them again.

"Want to play 20 questions Draco?"

He looked a bit worried but nodded his head.

"Kiss me?"

He smiled. Actually smiled and not sneered as he took her into his arms and said inches from her lips his breath hovering over her lips. "I think I can answer that correctly."

And he kissed her gently.

They never made it to potions.

A/N: So did you like? _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_

If you do ill give u a cookie. Oh and by the way.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and its characters I'd have a faster computer.**


	2. Note

Authors Note:

So I made some grammar adjustments to this story! I hope it makes it better 

Also here are some review replies  and cookies!!! *GIVES COOKIES*

**Brilliatnsparks, Moonlike-dreamer, lazy, Erythros,l1d0 krn sush1,Julia, han, sutenayi, cat in the hat,chrissy, devils poodle, windborne, ilovehp15, little-angels-razorblade, Call me Piff, .underneath,lacrevette35 **- Thank you very much for reading and reviewing! I'm so glad you enjoyed my story ^-^ I appreciate it!

**That-was-good**- that's my fav part of the story ^^; thank you for R&R

**Excuse me Mr. Mister**- And I got my wish! Well half of it I have a faster computer but I don't own Harry Potter  heres your cookie--*cookie* and it was a one shot but I might write a companion piece some day  thank you for the R &R!

**NotreDamegirlie- **hahahahaha thanks  lol. I think you read a bit of my personality , because I am hyper and fast lol.

**Seekerofdeath- ** loser. Haha I love you jess 

**Finally-defeated-**thank you and its always good to have one 

**Only-secret- **I love your stories  im glad you liked mine! Haha yeah and I worked hard on his portrayal kind of aloof but in depth hahaha.

**Avadne-** Thank you  and I knooow it didn't happeeeen he became almost bald 

**Spazz**- I miss you!!! And shut up. I don't know probably not very long. Because I tend to write fast which is why I do more one-shots than anything else.

**Cierra-**lol. That just made me laugh a squirrel. Hahahhaha thanks for the review 

**Belinda-** thanks you  I love it when ppl comment on how I portray the characters ^^

**Jane Marie-** I knoooow I have horrible grammar! I hope its improved since I went back and fixed what I saw, thanks for being honest  I hoped I cleaned it up okay! I really need a beta lol.

**The wonderful Nobody-** Thanks Ashley!!!!  I miss u btw.

**BGwildeRoze-**Good question! Lol I'll have to ponder that  thanks!

**Lady-Tuna-** hahaha im glad it made u squeal 

**Gryffindorgal731-** Thank you! I work hard on bringing emotions into my stories, and in dracos case I'v always imagined him to be very aloof and monotone especially when hes leading in to something ^^

Okay well in conclusion im thinking about a companion piece, but if that doesn't happen please enjoy some of my other stories, I recently cleaned up Hope Had No Tears a story set in WWII with a Harry/Hermione/Draco theme going on. I tried to make it very emotional and heart-wrenching and I think I succeeded to some point, also it is a very controversial fic so please let me know how you feel 

Another story I just cleaned up is Flaws a random piece that really is more of a drabble, set in Albus's Hogwarts days. Hermione/Albus at least a hint of it 


End file.
